Chunin Exam,  c'est reparti
by NamikazeBoy
Summary: Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il revit une journée avec laquelle il est familier, mais cependant quelque chose cloche, et pourquoi Sakura et Sasuke sont si violents avec lui ?   Une fanfiction se situant autour du chunin exam.


''Mmh'' Naruto grogna, se retournant dans son lit, puis s'assit. Le blondinet cligna des yeux plusieurs fois histoire de se réveiller.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de charger droit dans un espèce de mur de lumière bleutée, ou peut importe ce que ça pouvait être, essayant désespérément de parvenir jusqu'au vieil homme, pour le sauver de ce bâtard de serpent et de ces magouilles.

Il se souvient frapper ce mur et puis … plus rien … sauf être dans son lit.

Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait lui paraître, il ne se sentait pas aussi mal en point que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait mal nul part, si ce n'était que son esprit était un bazar pas possible. Il y avait comme un étrange mélange du pire maux de tête qu'il avait pu avoir et une étrange fatigue, celle que l'on a avant d'aller se coucher après une longue journée, mais certainement pas celle que l'on a en se réveillant.

C'est donc sur cette fatigue qu'il décida qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu (ou était-ce un rêve?), personne n'aurait besoin de lui, et qu'il pouvait se permettre de prendre une journée de congé. Il se retourna et se rendormi comme une souche, se fichant pour l'instant de comment s'était dérouler le combat entre le lézard et le troisième, ce combat qu'il avait tenté d'interrompre.

Mais quelques heures plus tard sa sieste se vit écourtée, d'abord par un martèlement sourd contre sa porte, qu'il ignora d'ailleurs, puis ..

''NARUUUUTOOO !''

Sakura défonça sa porte non verrouillée (le verrou était cassé, comme beaucoup de choses dans son appartement), ses yeux remplies d'une rage sauvage, son aura était visible, de quoi avoir des sueurs.

Avant même qu'il n'ai la chance de comprendre, et murmurer un ''Sakura-chan ?'', son équipière déboula dans son appartement et retourna violemment son lit, le propulsant au sol.

Il n'eut le temps de commencer un ''Saku...'' que le démon rose l'avait déjà mis sur ses pieds par le devant de son pyjama et lui hurla a la figure.

''Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dormir spécialement aujourd'hui !''

Se réveillant enfin, le jinchuriki se frotta les yeux, pas du tout perturbé par sa colère, c'était normal pour lui, Sakura était toujours en colère avec lui, mais la … quelque chose était différent.

''Oi Sakura-chan'' il murmura puis il releva ses yeux, la regardant sérieusement ''J'ai raté un truc ?''

''OUI ! Tu nous a fait raté l'examen Chunin ! Sans toi ils ne nous ont pas acceptés ! Baka !'' Elle lui lança rageusement, le secouant fébrilement. Sa rage se dissipait, et l'adrénaline avec, obligeant ses faibles bras de relâcher ses vêtements.

Avec une tronche mortifiée, le geôlier de Kyubi remarqua des larmes couler de ses joues, et elle se remit à pleurer.

''Sasuke-kun était tellement déçu ! Haa je peux pas croire que t'ai fait ça.''

Naruto rebondit sur ses pieds et se mit enfin debout. ''Sakura-chan, je …''

Elle le perça avec un regard fait de pure, intense rage, le stoppant dans ses excuses, l'empêchant de demander de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

''Ne m'appel plus jamais comme çà ! Pour qui te prend-tu espèce de sous-merde ! Uzumaki-Baka !'' Elle gueula de nouveau dans sa face sans retenue, mélangeant déception et colère.

''En fait, ne me parle plus JAMAIS !''

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle partie, le laissant seule. Dans sa tête Sakura s'imaginait déjà des tortures pour Naruto et comment Sasuke-kun adorerait qu'elle le punisse.

Naruto, lui, il était complètement paumé.

_'Qu'elle plomb elle a bien pu pété ?'_

Sa tête lui faisant mal, mais plus autant, et n'étant plus très disposé à dormir, Naruto commença sa routine habituelle du matin tout en cherchant une explication au comportement de la Furie en rose.

En sortant de la douche, avec toujours aucune réponse à ses problèmes, il tomba sur Sasuke qui l'attendait dans son Hall, le regardant avec rage.

_'Ou est-ce que j'ai déjà vu çà ? Ah oui Sakura … Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ?'_ Il joua les ignorant, (bah il l'était vraiment en fait, c'était quoi leur problème?) il leva la main et salua son coéquipier.

''Oi Sasuke-teme, qu'est-ce que tu me veux.''

Sa réponse fut brève, mais concise.

Sasuke lui balança le meilleur crochet qu'il pouvait.

Cependant cette fois-ci Naruto s'attendait à un coup, et tournant la tête, il put minimiser les dégâts. Mais Sasuke n'était pas satisfait et il enchaîna avec un coup de pied droit dans son foie. Naruto le prit de plein fouet. Il se plia aussitôt sous la douleur mais en relevant la tête il s'alarma quand il vu Sasuke enchaîner des sceaux, préparant sa technique favorite de la grande boule de feu. ''Arrête ça bâtard !''

Il était sur le point de réagir quand Kakashi saisit les mains du bâtard à la crête de poulet.

''Sasuke tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.'' dit-il avec son bouquin dans les mains, a moitié concentré dessus.

''Cet abruti nous a fait raté l'examen, comment je pourrais me contrôler ! Y'a pas moyen surtout en le voyant sortir de sa douche tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé !'' Beugla Sasuke.

''Certes mais je suis sur que Naruto avait ses raisons'' Il se tourna vers Naruto, d'un air paresseux ''N'est-ce pas ?'' Rajouta-t il d'un ton glacial.

Naruto déglutit rapidement, la trouille au ventre. ''Écoutez les gars, je comprend rien de ce qui se passe, d'abord Sakura me réveille comme si j'avais manqué un truc important, et la c'est Sasuke. Expliquez moi bon dieu !''

Kakashi se frappa le front avec sa main d'un air complètement abasourdi, et incrédule. ''Ne me dis pas que tu as oublier ce qui se passait aujourd'hui Naruto ? Tu sais, hein ?'' Ajouta-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Mais avant que Naruto puisse répondre, Sasuke se jeta sur lui. ''JE VAIS LE TUER !''

\o/

3 minutes plus tard et beaucoup de coups plus tard, Kakashi avait enfin pu les séparer. Naruto arborait un nez sanglant et une lèvre ouverte, mais il sentait déjà le Kyubi le soigner, et Sasuke laissait transparaître quelques bleues.

''Bordel ! Ça va pas non bâtard de merde ! Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer !''

''Naruto ! Aujourd'hui était le début de l'examen des chunin ! Je sais que t'es pas le plus vif des garçons mais oublier quelque chose comme ça, je pensait que même à toi ça n'arriverais pas !'' Kakashi lâcha finalement sa colère.

''J'aurai pu même tolérer si tu m'avais dis que tu ne te sentais pas près, mais la c'est carrément inconcevable !'' cria-t-il de façon exaspéré.

''Mais bordel c'était le mois dernier ! Ou est passé l'invasion de Oto et Suna ? Ou est passé le serpent pédophile ? Et d'abord t'es mal placé pour me rétorquer un retard Kakashi-sensei !'' Les nerfs de Naruto commençaient à lâcher. '_Et c'est sensé être moi le boulet ?'_

Sasuke reprit, ''Arrête tes conneries ! T'es vraiment une sous-merde, je veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec toi ! La prochaine fois t'es mort !'' Sasuke grogna avant de disparaître.

''Naruto, réfléchit à tout ça seul, tu vas avoir tout le temps. Team 7 n'est plus en service pour au moins deux mois.'' Avec ça il disparu lui aussi, mais dans un tourbillon de feuille, tout en lui lançant un regard de déception profonde.

''Merde ! C'est vraiment la merde !'' Se lâcha enfin Naruto, dans son appartement complètement mis sans dessus dessous par leur mêlée.

\o/

''Vieil Homme !'' Naruto débarqua dans le bureau de Sandaime, celui leva la tête avec sa pipe à la bouche, fumante, un peu comme son esprit d'ailleurs, quelle migraine ! Le chunin exam entraînait vraiment un sacré tas de paperasse !

''Mmh qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi Naruto ?'' Dit-il en cachant ses émotions et tentant d'être aimable avec lui, après tout Naruto n'avait rien avoir avec sa paperasse, pour une fois.

''Comment était ton combat contre tête de serpent ? Je vois que tu t'en est bien remis !'' Répondit Naruto espérant avoir une réponse à ses questions par celle-ci. Il avait cogité tous le chemin jusqu'ici, enfin ce n'était pas grand chose vu qu'il avait le plus vite possible. _'Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?'_

Hiruzen fut vraiment étonné, comment pouvait-il connaître Orochimaru ?_ 'Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu __arriver ?'_

''Naruto, de quoi parles-tu, je n'ai pas vu cette personne depuis des années maintenant'' dit-il s'efforçant de ne pas mentionner son nom au cas où Naruto ne faisait pas référence à Orochimaru.

''Mais si tu sais ! Et l'invasion d'Oto et Suna sur Konoha alors ? C'était rien ça ?'' Il en rajouta espérant avoir la réponse qu'il voulait entendre mais en vain.

''Écoute Naruto, je ne sais pas quel rêve tu as bien pu faire cette nuit, ça semble intéressant mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.'' Il s'arrêta se rappelant le rapport qu'il avait vu plus tôt sur les genin passant à la seconde épreuve de l'examen.

''J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas passé la première épreuve Naruto, si c'est ça je suis désolé je ne peux rien faire, mais je peux te recommander un professeur pour la semaine, un peu d'entraînement particulier ne te ferais pas de mal.'' Dit-il sans penser offense, espérant faire partir Naruto et la migraine qui le tracassait depuis un certain temps. ''Ne t'en fais pas tu es jeune, tu auras d'autres occasions pour prouver ta valeur.'' Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de sympathie.

''Ok papy merci quand même …'' ajouta-t-il après avoir reçu le bout de papier lui disant où aller retrouver ce sois-disant pseudo-sensei.

\o/

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la tour de l'Hokage et avoir réussi à déchiffrer le mot de Sandaime, il se mit en route vers le lieu où il devait retrouver ce … pervers.

''Faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour ce problème de lecture … mais la c'est vraiment bizarre me revoilà avec Ebisu-sensei, merde.'' murmura-t-il tout haut.

_'Plus important, personne ne se souvient de ce que s'est passé hier. J'aurais rêvé ? Ça semblait si réel pourtant … Les seules fois où j'ai fais des rêves si réels s'était ceux où je me retrouvait devant la cage de Kyubi. Et ce n'était pas vraiment des rêves... Mais ça voudrait dire que j'ai vraiment raté mon examen parce que j'ai trop dormis …' _ pensa-t-il avec dédain envers lui même.

_'Ras la claque ! Je vais aller voir Ebisu-sensei, m'entraîner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et je vais m'endormir bien tranquillement dans mon lit, et demain tout ira bien !'_

Justement en parlant du pervers aux lunettes noires, le voilà qui était adossé à un arbre lisant un bouquin qui avait des airs plutôt familiers pour Naruto, mais il avait du rêver parce qu'a peine avait il cligné des yeux, que le livre avait changé d'apparence. _'Ou alors c'est une illusion … Ah il m'a donc remarqué.'_

Aussitôt qu'il pensa ça, Ebisu leva son regard vers lui et releva ses lunettes comme le nerd qu'il voulait se faire passer pour. ''C'est toi espèce de racaille, Konohamaru n'est pas avec moi aujourd'hui si c'est lui que tu cherche, du balais.''

_'Nan mais je déteste son attitude à celui la je vais lui faire manger ses mots !'_

''En fait je suis la sur la demande de l'Hokage, vieux pervers, et la prochaine fois évite de lire du porno en public !''

À ces mots Ebisu flancha, mais ce fut à peine discernable, cependant Naruto le vit et sourit sournoisement, il avait vu juste ! Il lui tendit le mot et il le prit.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mmh je vois Hokage-sama veut que je t'entraîne, tu as raté la première épreuve du chunin exam, quelle pitié'' Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire mesquin.

''Ce n'est pas relié à mes compétences ! Maintenant la ferme et sois mon Sensei !'' Dit-t-il tentant de cacher sa frustration.

''Pff il y a des claques qui se perdent. Très bien ! Dis moi quels Justsus tu connais.'' Ordonna-t-il.

Naruto pris 10 secondes pour réfléchir puis répondit ''Kawarimi, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Orioke et Harem'' d'un manière presque fière, et omettant bien sur la technique d'invocation, ça faisait partit du rêve, non ?

''Mouais, j'en compte 5 dont 2 qui ne sont même pas des vraies techniques (Hey je t'ai battu avec ces techniques!) donc ça en fait 3, qui sont la base, même si le Kage Bunshin est de rang A ça ne fait pas de toi un ninja exceptionnel.'' Dit-il en mentant sur ce point. ''Tu es plus du niveau d'un genin fraîchement sortit de l'académie que d'un chunin, pas étonnant que tu es raté l'examen, le plus étonnant c'est que cet incapable de Kakashi t'y est inscrit en premier lieu.''

''Hey n'insulte pas Kakashi-sensei ! Il m'a appris des tas de truc ! Comme … marcher sur les arbres avec le chakra uniquement !''

''Hmpf tous les jounin-sensei apprennent cet exercice en premier à leur genin, c'est la base pour contrôler son chakra. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel la-dedans.'' Ajouta-t-il pour réduire l'estime que Naruto a de Kakashi a néant.

''Bref, fais moi un Kage Bunshin. Pathétique tu utilise bien trop de chakra même pour un kage bunshin qui est déjà un puits gigantesque à chakra, ton contrôle est pourri m'a parole ! Laisse ton clone ici et grimpe moi cet arbre. Ridicule ! Tu es sur le point d'exploser ce pauvre arbre. Bien passons, marche sur ce ruisseau la-bas.'' Fini-t-il en accompagnant le blond vers le cours d'eau.

_'Je vais lui en boucher un coin, ha !_' pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Cependant son sourire tomba aussitôt qu'il se souvint que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve.

Une fois devant le ruisseau, il s'appliqua, le chakra arriva petit à petit à ses pieds comme il l'avait déjà fait dans son rêve. _'C'est le moment de voir si c'était vraiment qu'un rêve.'_

Il avança ses pieds, près à les poser sur le la surface de l'eau. Il déglutit doucement s'assurant une dernière fois de faire comme il pensait l'avoir appris, et …

''YES !'' Il l'avait fait il était sur la surface de l'eau, les pieds aux sec, ces sandales mêmes pas humides.

''Hé bien, tu à l'air bien surpris de savoir cet exercice, tu essaies de me faire croire que c'était un coup de chance ou bien ? Parce que je ne te croirai pas, maintenant passons à la suite, reviens ici.''

Naruto s'exécuta, il se plaça devant Ebisu et celui-ci lui tendit une feuille qu'il avait pris sur une branche pas loin de lui. Naruto la fixa quelques instants sans bouger, le regard vide. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

_'C'est comme il l'a dit, ça ne peut pas être un coup de chance, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Que s'est-il passé ? Je serai revenu en arrière ?'_ Il pensa mais Ebisu-sensei lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête, ce qui le déstabilisa.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réveille toi, combien de temps penses-tu passer ici ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.'' Naruto hocha la tête et il pris la feuille qu'il lui tendait.

''Bien maintenant je veux que tu fasses flotter cette feuille dans le creux de tes mains. Tous ça en utilisant ton chakra bien sur'' Rajouta-t-il avec dédain en voyant Naruto essayer de faire flotter la petite feuille en faisant des va et vient vers le haut avec ses mains comme pour la lancer vers le haut.

''Oui bien sur j'avais compris !'' Répondit-il en rougissant.

''Bien j'en déduis que tu ne connais pas cet exercice. Appel ton clone et fais lui faire la même chose que toi, cela va t'aider, si tu me cherches je ne suis plus la, ciao !'' S'empressa Ebisu enfin satisfait de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce morveux.

''Hey attend ! En quoi ça va m'aider de faire faire ça à mon clone ! Et en plus tu m'as même pas montré comment faire !'' Cria-t-il mais sans effet, cet saloperie de pervers s'était déjà envolé.

\o/

Il passa toute l'après-midi avec son clone sur cet exercice que Naruto avait fini par surnommer en accord avec Naruto2 ''Mal de crane no jutsu !'', en effet tous les deux n'étaient plus en état de réfléchir.

Mais le blond eu vraiment le sentiment d'avoir le bon nom pour cet exercice de merde quand il dissipa enfin son clone, il n'avait jamais eu autant mal au crane, même après toutes les bastons qu'il avait mené et les tabac qu'on lui avait passés. Il était près de s'évanouir mais il n'était vraiment pas sûre pour lui de s'évanouir en plein Konoha. Il suffisait d'un peu de mal chance et un groupe anti-démon un peu trop bourré aurait sa peau. Sur ce, il s'efforça de rester conscient et retourna chez lui, titubant tellement que certains auraient pensé qu'il était ivre mort.

Arrivé chez lui il ne chercha même pas à comprendre, et s'écroula sur son lit, finissant enfin par lâcher prise.

\o/

''Ramennnn …'' Naruto murmurait dans son sommeil, cette bouffe c'était ce qu'il préférait !

Cependant Naruto n'était pas préparé à ce qui allait se passer mal grès l'ironie.

''NARUUUUTOOO !''

Il fit aussitôt un bond dans son lit et en voyant la Furie rose, il pensa aussitôt

_'Et merde c'est reparti'_

* * *

><p>L'idée de cette fanfiction me vient de Perfect Lionheart, cependant mon histoire sera différente, car je n'aime absolument pas ce qu'ilelle a fait de sa fic mal grès un début très prometteur.

Sur ce merci d'avoir lu, je travail déjà sur la suite, pensez à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
